


"Ill Intentions" Cover art

by marlahanni



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 19:48:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11996742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marlahanni/pseuds/marlahanni
Summary: AU in which Will Graham is a disenchanted journalist, resigned to his fate of back-page wedding announcements at Tattler News. He has a watch that beeps to tell him when to get water, when to go for a walk, and when to eat, but he hasn't yet found a program to tell him how to feel when the Chesapeake Ripper of all people sends Fanmail.





	"Ill Intentions" Cover art

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LiaS0](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiaS0/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Ill Intentions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11485866) by [LiaS0](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiaS0/pseuds/LiaS0). 




End file.
